One of Those Love Stories
by carebearluv101
Summary: Arabella Frell had always been head over heels for the flashy, cocky, handsome Sirius Black. But it comes down to her last chance - will she win him over?
1. Chapter 1

**One of Those Love Stories**

Chapter 1 – First Day Impressions

Arabella Frell bent towards the Hogwarts Express sink counter and applied her finishing touches to her eyelashes, using her fateful mascara wands with an expertise manicured and L'Occitane smothered hand.

Actually, she realized, she had no need for finishing touches. In fact, she already looked quite hott. She had spent the time curling her hair that morning into ringlets, and usually by now the curls would be losing its' volume and turning limp. But to her surprise, they looked just the same as her hair did five minutes after she was finished!

But ditching her friends and running to the bathroom for finishing make up touches, was not the real reason she had scurried off. The real reason was that she wanted to make sure she looked presentable in front of…..Sirius Black.

Ah. Just the sound of his name gave her goose bumps.

She had been swooning over that boy for quite a while now……actually for seven years. Ever since she had first seen him that first day of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, her heart had been set on him. However, he obviously did not feel the same about Arabella.

It wasn't that Sirius didn't find Bella attractive or anything, of course he did. She was one of the first ten girls rated on the Hogwarts Hottest Babes list, in fact! But it was obvious Sirius just wasn't…….interested.

That Sirius Black was certainly a ladies' man. He would strut about, flirting and teasing and flicking that shiny black hair of his. But he actually had always been pretty single. Of course, he had had his girlfriends and dates. But they were never serious relationships. That caused Arabella to have some relationships as well. After all, she was a teenager! A hot one too! There were plenty of guys willing to date her so she'd might as well at least _pretend _she wasn't interested in him. But always, no matter what boyfriend she had or whoever guy she was dating, Bella had always secretly adored Sirius.

So, in sixth year she had created a good friendship with Sirius Black. Her friend James Potter, who had been family friends for a long time, had a huge crush on her best friend Lily Evans, and since Sirius was James' best friend, she had begun to become better friends with him.

So this summer, since she and Sirius were great friends now, Arabella decided to take it to the next step. This year, her last dominant year at Hogwarts, she would be making her move on Sirius Black. And she was determined.

With one last look at the mirror, Bella reached into her Dolce and Gabbana handbag and pulled out her one fame glory scent: Coco Chanel, Mademoiselle. So taking a few last spritz, she took a deep breath, and strutted out the door.

Confidence. Confidence is the key. Arabella reminded herself this, as she reached her train compartment. She could see her friends sitting there. Jessica was fluttering her eyelashes at Remus, Lily was crossing her arms and scowling, angry that she had to sit in the same compartment as James Potter, and Sirius was laying down on one of the benches, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed, as if sleeping. He had taken up the whole bench just himself.

Arabella took one last breath and then she swung open the compartment door. Her friends looked up at her walking in, taking in the scent of her Chanel perfume and no doubt the way she looked so totally fab. Sirius even opened his eyes to gaze at the incomer.

Sitting down on the bench where Sirius was laying, she nudged Sirius' shoes, signaling him to make room for her, and smiled a dazzling grin. "Hey," she flicked her short hair, meaning to say to everyone but really only talking to Sirius.

"Hey, Bells," Sirius grinned back at her.

Arabella beamed at the way he said her familiar nick name.

"Hey Bella," she heard someone say to her.

However, the voice became muffled to her ears; distracted because of the way Sirius had looked at her. Since she was not answering, someone said, "Arabella. Arabella? Arabella!"

_Earth to Bella. Earth to Bella. Don't get distracted!_

Arabella's head shot in the direction of the voice. "Hey what's up?" she said quickly.

James rolled his eyes. "I was just asking you how your summer was. Especially since you didn't even say hello or give me a _hug_."

"Oh, sorry Jamie," she said, smiling a cheerful grin and standing up to give her friend a hug. "How was your summer?"

James kissed her cheek friendly and before answering, glanced at Lily to see if she was watching him. To his disappointment, she wasn't. "Oh….uh good. Yeah it was great,"

Arabella winked at him. "Seems like you've got a lot on your mind." She could tell James was swooning over Lily…as usual. Lily was a great girl too. It was good she actually had a guy liking her. It wasn't that no one liked Lily….she was quite pretty and all. But she was very…….demanding? Super smart? Snappy? Timid? Something like that.

Arabella was the first one to know about James liking Lily. Usually, James would always tell Sirius first but since he knew Sirius would go blab it out to the world, he tried to keep it a secret. But since Arabella had known James forever, she could tell something was up. The way he glanced at Lily every five seconds. The way he tried to get her attention in class. The way he signed up for head boy because he knew Lily would sign up also. James was not fooled from Arabella also, though. He could tell Arabella liked Sirius too. So since James' friends knew he liked Lily….it lead to Arabella telling her. And since Arabella's friends knew she liked Sirius….it lead to James telling Sirius. Huh. Chain reaction.

"It looks like you have too," James shot a knowing look towards Sirius.

She shrugged, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Maybe I have…maybe I haven't,"

James rolled his eyes and she beamed back at him. If he wanted to play this game…she would always win. This might be easy.


	2. What to do what to do?

**OHMIGOSH U GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! I'VE BEEN SO INCREDIBLY BUSY...I GOT HOME A FEW DAYS AGO FROM ARIZONA BEING A BRIDESMAID...AND I'VE BEEN SPENDING MY TIME GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL. SO SORRY! :)**

Chapter Two – What to do what to do?

Arabella swiped her bangs away from her face and took a glance at her diamond studded watch. 7:30. Well she wasn't _that _late….

She took a deep breath and continued to haul up her Louis Vuitton luggage up the long stairway to the Girls Dormitories. Why did they need to have so many flights anyways? Couldn't they just put in an elevator? Ugh.

About an hour ago, the Hogwarts Express had arrived at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore had announced that everyone should bring their luggage up to their dormitories before they adjourned for the feast in the Great Hall. However, Arabella was a little late to bring her luggage up, thanks to her good friend James, resolving in being late to the feast. Oh well.

She tried to take her mind off the remaining stairs above her by remembering what James had said to her when they had gotten off of the train. Grabbing her forearm, he had lead her away from their friends but to a corner where they could talk in private. However, it wasn't Arabella who wanted to talk. It was James.

"You have to help me," he had pleaded.

"With what?" she asked, her plucked eyebrows knit together with curiosity.

"Lily," he said breathlessly, "You have to help me make her like me!"

For the first time, Arabella realized why girls swooned at James' feet. She had always thought he was sort of nerdy with his round glasses and messy hair, but really it was just part of his signature look. Underneath those glasses were eyes as warm and as brown as chocolate. And his strong grip confirmed the rumors of crazy five hour workouts each day.

"What's in it for me?" Bella demanded. She didn't exactly want to get in the middle of James' love life…not to mention her best friend's.

James looked over his shoulder to nod towards a boy with long black hair, crazy bright blue eyes and super long eyelashes…….sigh……..

"What about Sirius?" she asked automatically, coming into self defense. If she kept looking at that hunk she would fall into day-dreamy mode.

He rolled his eyes, bending closer towards her. "I can help make him like you, too!"

_Oh no._ _Don't lose your cool – don't lose your cool!!!_

Ugh. It was definitely tempting.

"C'mon," James pleaded, his brown eyes wide. "It's both a positive outcome!"

"Fine," she nodded. "I'll help you get Lily,"

"And I'll help you get Sirius,"

She took a deep breath. "Confirmed."

"Deal?" James held out a strong, tan hand.

She stared at it. Was she really doing the right thing? If any word got out that James was helping her get a boyfriend – her reputation as #1 popular girl at Hogwarts would be ruined. Not to mention her whole _life_. There were plenty of envious girls would die to have the satisfaction of ruining Arabella.

But…if that didn't happen, she might actually get Sirius. After all, he was her future husband. She had their whole life planned out, for pity's sake! They would have two beautiful children, with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes and live in a mansion on the beach. Could this work?

"Deal," she agreed, shaking James' hand firmly.

"Great," he beamed, smiling that flashy smile she had known all of her life.

Usually, Arabella liked to take control. She never had actually had someone help her with a boy situation like this. But it was her last year….her last chance! OMG was she really that desperate?!

She shuddered at the thought, but then looked up when she saw the stairs had ended. Yes! She had finally gotten to the Girls Dormitory. She swung open the door and threw her luggage down next to her four poster bed (the one next to Lily and across from Jessica).

Bella slid off her Michael Kors pumps in relief, but then frowned at the bright red blisters running up the side of her heel. She should have worn them in beforehand. Having no time to spare, she raced to the large bathroom she, Lily, and Jessica shared and searched the cupboard for any moleskin of Neosporin. Nada. Defeated, she sighed and rested on the edge of the bath tub.

_Wait_.

Arabella suddenly got an idea. If she was going to be late – she might as well be the best looking girl there!

She speedily pulled on a new pair of Rock & Republic jeans and a silky pink top Jessica bought from Nordstroms for her last birthday. She clipped her curly hair into a pretty up-do that Selena Gomez couldn't compete with, and draped a black and white Hermes scarf around her neck. She sprayed a touch of Coco Chanel, Mademoiselle, and wa la! She was done.

With an air kiss to her reflection in the mirror, she stepped back into her Michael Kors (her blisters no longer hurt due to a renewal burst of confidence) and strutted down the stairs. But it was only until she walked into the Great Hall and saw Sirius' impressed face, she knew her and James' plan would succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Jealousy

It was nine o'clock at night in the Gryffindor Common Room, and all of the Gryffindor boys and girls in their seventh year were all relaxing and hanging out there. Arabella's and Sirius' posse were around in one corner, Sirius talking to some other girls and Arabella doing hair. The quidittch team was lingering near them as well, eager to get a chance to talk to James, who was the Quidditch Team Captain, and could possibly soften up to recruit them.

"Arabella," Jessica said, who was kneeling below Arabella in order for her to do her hair. "Can I have a French braid please?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she smiled, beginning to section Jessica's fiery red hair. However, it wasn't her best work. At the same time, she was warily watching Sirius and a few girls who were hopelessly flirting with him. And to her disappointment, he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh Sirius," a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair giggled. "You are _too _funny!" she fluttered her eyelashes, taking a string of Sirius' long hair and stroking it through her fingers.

Bella's gaze turned into a glare and her eyebrows were drawn. She tried to ignore it – that painful, hurt feeling pounding in her heart – but it hit her hard when she saw Sirius grin that smile, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Thanks," she heard Sirius smile. "But I was really just asking if you knew where my friends were…I'm not sure how funny that is,"

Dumb blonde blinked numerous times but then threw herself onto Sirius in a totally non subtle way. "No, I don't know where you're like friends are," she said in a sultry voice, "But…_I'm _here,"

Arabella couldn't help it. Her eyes were narrowed so dangerously and her fists were clenched so much, she didn't notice at first when Jessica cried, "Ouch, Bella, ouch!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Jess!" she exclaimed, releasing her grip at once. "I wasn't paying attention. I was just….um…."

Jessica looked at her and then glanced at Sirius and his admirers meaningfully. Arabella turned beat red and looked down to her designer shoes.

"Do you want me to finish your hair?" she muttered, embarrassed.

"Yes," Jessica said, "Just try not to have such…firm a grip next time," she teased.

"Right," she said softly.

She felt something tap the back of her head, and she turned half way around to see James wink at her. She blushed once again, but blushed even more when James stood up and cried, "Oi! Sirius! Come sit next to this lovely lady! I think she needs some *ahem* _warming up_!"

Sirius turned around and grinned a huge smile when he saw James wiggling his eyebrows at him and Arabella blushing immensely. He practically pushed Dumb Blonde off his lap and skipped across the room, sitting down next to Arabella on the couch. Dumb Blonde fell to the ground, landing on her butt, and her other dumb friends tried to pull her up. She scowled when she saw Sirius had left her for Arabella and turned away, folding her arms. Bella smirked.

"There's my pretty girl!" Sirius smiled giving Bella a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Bella wished she had put on more foundation….her cheeks were as probably as red as a tomato at this point.

"Hi……." Bella managed to say, but it came out in a dreamy, embarrassing voice. "I-I mean, hi,"

Sirius grinned, noticing Bella was acting slightly love-struck and looked at James, amused. James, however, did not acknowledge that, but pointed to her with an expression on his face as if saying, 'You like what you see?' Sirius looked confused for a second but then realized what James was referring to and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Bella's shoulder.

Suddenly, that strong, warm bicep felt cold and stiff. Of course he would roll his eyes. I mean, why would he want to date _Arabella Frell_?! What had she been thinking? How could Sirius ever like a girl like her?

Arabella shrugged his arm off of her shoulders and looked away, forlorn. She silently cursed herself. She could just see it now….she would grow up and old, ugly widow who talked to Lily and Jessica on the telephone three hours a day because she was so lonely.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his face hurt and concerned.

She shrugged, and concentrated again on Jessica's hair. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius look at James with a confused face, nodding in her direction. James just rolled his eyes and looked away.

As disappointed as she was, Arabella still sort of wished Sirius would try to say sorry or something. Try to win her back…..

"Bella…" he said softly.

She looked hopefully up to him. Was he going to win her over? Was he?! Was he?!

"Are you sure everything's cool?" he said quickly, smiling.

She gaped. Of course. Sirius didn't have a romantic, sweet side. Not at all.

"Cool as ice? Flowing as the motion of the ocean???" he added, joking.

She stared at him, her face blank. Why, _why _did she have to be in love with him?! "Sure, Sirius. _Sure_."

"Ok, good!" he beamed, wrapping his bicep around her once again.

Bella sighed, clipping away the ponytail and looking at James for help at the same time. However, he didn't meet her gaze. So much for his help this time.

Jessica ran her hand over her long French braid thankfully and smiled at Arabella. "Thanks, Bells!"

"You're welcome," she forced a smile, watching Jessica jumping up to sit next to Remus. Remus and Jessica were not technically girlfriend and boyfriend yet…but the way they acted around each other could be fooled. Arabella somewhat enviously watched Remus look at Jessica like…she was amazing. She wished Sirius would look at her like that.

_Maybe he never will_, she thought looking at him, one arm wrapped around her shoulders, head turned around to talk to James at the same time.

Maybe he never will.

***

_James Potter_

***

"Dude," Sirius plopped onto his bed, sitting Indian style. "Is this year going to be bomb or what?! We're like the rulers of Hogwarts,"

Remus rolled his eyes, pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste and walking into the bathroom. "You are hardly the ruler of Hogwarts, Sirius," he called.

"You are hardly the ruler of Hogwarts, Sirius," Sirius mimicked him.

"Well," James said cleverly. "Not only are we the oldest ones at Hogwarts, but there are lots of hot girls,"

Sirius laughed as Remus walked back out from the bathroom. "Well I know who Reeemsies has his eye on! _Jesssiiicccaaa!_"

"Very mature," Remus said calmly.

"Very mature," Sirius mimicked again.

"Well," James cut in, "What about Arabella, Sirius? She's actually really fine this year,"

All three boys layed down under their covers. "Arabella?" Sirius said, his hands folding behind his head. "Arabella…" he said, this time less of a question and more of a pondering tone in his voice.

"I think she likes you," Remus added.

"Yeah," James said quickly. "I mean, have you seen the way she acts around you? She was totally jealous earlier when you were hanging with those other girls – which I must add are definitely not your type – and when you wrapped your arm around her and stuff she was blushing like mad,"

"Really?" he said softly.

"Really," James and Remus said in unison.

"Huh," Sirius muttered, thoughtful.

"Do you think she's cute?" James egged on.

"Arabella………" he drawled. A long silence followed and James craned his ear to hear the slightest of thought. However, a familiar steady breathing followed and to his annoyance, James realized Sirius had fallen asleep.

"Crap," he whispered.

"James," Remus said, turning onto his side to face him.

"I'm getting this feeling that you're trying to set Sirius and Arabella up or something. Is that true?"

James couldn't lie to his friend. Especially Remus. Besides, he was trustworthy enough. He wouldn't tell anyone.

***

_Arabella Frell_

"Today we will be pairing up for tea leaves," Professor Trewlaney boringly drawled, her scarves and beads rattling. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. "Lily Evans – Jared Smith,"

Bella watched as James glared towards Jared, Lily's ex boyfriend who still hadn't gotten over her since Lily dumped him last year, smirk and flirtatiously wink at Lily. Lily tossed her hair behind her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air, annoyed.

"Peter Pettigrew – Remus Lupin,"

Peter clapped his hands in excitement in a weird way, and Remus looked away, embarrassed.

"Arabella Frell….."

_Please. Please let it be Sirius!_

"and Sirius Black,"

_Yes!_

Was it fate???

Sirius grinned and sauntered over towards Arabella's table. She immediately sat up straighter, ran her fingers through her short, silky hair, readjusted her neat pile of books, and took a whiff of her perfume. The warm, spicy smell calmed her.

"Hey," Sirius said, sitting down at the opposite seat across from her.

"Hey," she flashed a sparkling white smile.

When Sirius didn't say anything else, (he seemed to be staring off in space. Was he disappointed he got paired up with her?) Bella coughed and pretended to be listening to the lesson. She absentmindedly flipped through her book pages, and her eyes scrolled over the black and white pictures.

_Boring_!

Once she was sure he wasn't looking, Arabella snuck a look at Sirius. He was staring down at his tea leaf, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was confused.

"Oh, no," she said, turning his leaf over. She accidentally brushed his wrist, which sent her heart rate beating quickly. Gosh, she wanted him so bad. "You have to look at it like this," she explained, turning the object at an angle.

_Thank goodness I paid some attention._

"Ohhhhhh," Sirius nodded. "I get it," he said, although the look on his face said otherwise. "Thanks,"

"Uh huh,"

Wow. That was lame.

Bella suddenly had a flash back of that first day at Hogwarts. She had met Lily on the train ride there, and had decided to walk in together and to try to get in the same room. Jessica came with them also. They were walking down the hall, just the cute little first years like they were, when Arabella saw her friend James. "Hey, James!" she shouted, waving her hand above her head. James looked behind him and smiled. He beckoned over two of his friends to walk with him towards her….and a ruggedly handsome twelve year old followed suit. James explained something to his cute friend, who snickered something in reply.

"Hey there," James smiled, giving Bella a quick hug.

"Hi, James," she smiled.

James moved his gaze over to Lily, and to Bella's amusement, his brown eyes went wide. "And who might _you _be?" he whistled under his breath.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Lily Evans,"

James nodded his, eyebrows high. "Nice to meet you Lily Evans,"

"James...." Arabella gestured towards his very cute friend. "Are you going to introduce us to someone?"

"Oh yeah," James smirked, nudging his friend. "This is Sirius,"

Sirius smiled and nodded at the girls.

"And this, Sirius," said James, "is the girl i was telling you about, Arabella,"

Sirius snickered with James as if laughing at an inside joke and flashed a pearly white smile. "Hey, Bells,"

Arabella was amazed how Sirius' bright blue eyes twinkled.

"H-Hi......" she stuttered dumbly. She looked at James expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what you told your friend here about me?"

James folded his arms and leaned towards Arabella. For a second she thought he was going to kiss her cheek but then he whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you only if you can hook me up with that hott friend of yours,"

Bella scowled. "Fat Chance,"

"Then you'll never know......." James smiled.

Arabella watched as a boy with sandy hair run up to Sirius and James. "Hey guys," he said quickly. "We gotta go,"

"Kay, Remus," said Sirius.

"We'll catch y'all later," James promised, grinning and sauntering off.

"Alright, bye," Arabella automatically replied. She felt her heartrate speed up as she saw Sirius wink at her, and then turned around and walked away.

"Omigosh," Arabella cried. "Did you _seeeeee _that hottie Sirius?! He is so fine!"

"That Remus is not so bad either," Jessica added.

Jessica and Bella saw Lily looking off into nowhere in particular, as in a faze. They smiled at each other, supressing their giggles. "What about that James, Lils? What do you think about him???"

Lily snapped back to attention and, of course, immediately recoiled. "What? Why? How? I mean - why would you think I'd be interested?"

"Because of the lovesick look on your face when you first saw him," Jessica answered matter of factly.

"I did not!" Lily snapped. "I am none whatsoever interested in James Potter!"

"Whatever you say......" Bella said, not convinced.

Arabella suddenly need a plan of action. Sirius had winked at her at the first day of school! It was a sign!

"Sirius," she said quickly, her eyes wide.

He looked up from his text book. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we can get together sometime to uh....study? For our tea leaves?"

SIrius looked confused for a second. His eyes looked her over for what seemed like an eternity_._

_Oh no_, Arabella thought. He was going to say no!

Suddenly, his stare upturned into a smile. "Sure!" he grinned.

"This Friday?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

She breathed a sigh of relief. Yes. Yes. Yes. "Great," she said, breathlessly.

She, Arabella Frell, had done it. She was finally going on a date with SIrius Black. Ok, well it wasn't an official date. But...still it was close! Without meaning to, she felt a smile grow on her face. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't help it. She probably looked like an idiot, with a huge stupid grin on her face while she was working.

Professor Trewlaney announced that the class was over and Bella fought herself to not jump for joy just then.

A few of Sirius' Quidittch buddies walked up to Sirius and crowded around him. They exchanged hello's and a couple high fives. "Hey," one of them said. "We're having a party on Friday! It's gonna be tiiiighttttt! You're gonna be there right?"

Bella's heart pounded. If Sirius went to that party - they would not have their study date. He would have to choose between Arabella and his friends. Who was more important?

Sirius did not make eye contact at all with Arabella. As if he was avoidng her. "Yeah, totally. Wouldn't miss it," he said, forcing a smile.

Arabella's breath swished out of her mouth. That was his choice then. She could not believe Sirius had just done that. He had rejected her - right in front of her face. Sirius still refused to look at her.

Not being able to stop herself, she jumped out of her seat, the chair making a loud creaking noise. The boys, including Sirius, watched her roughly gather up her things, wipe her tears, and walk quickly out the room. She flew down the long steps as fast as possible. "Arabella! Arabella!" she heard Sirius call after her. But she ignored him.

She was crushed.


	4. You're A Jerk I know

Chapter Three – I'm A Jerk, I know!

"It's gonna roccckkkkk," one of the Quittich guys said. "Free food and everything! Isn't that bomb?"

Sirius, however, wasn't thinking at all about how the party that Friday would be, even though it had free food. He actually didn't know what to think. Weirdly, he could faintly hear the song by the New Boyz haunting his mind. "_You're a jerk. I know. You're a jerk. I know." _

This song seemed so perfect for the situation because Sirius Black knew without a doubt that he was a full-fledged, back stabbing jerk. He really didn't know what his deal was. Just a minute ago, he had blown off the girl of his dreams – Arabella Frell – who he had been lusting over since first year. But then James and Remus started telling him they thought she liked him too, and it all went downhill. All of the sudden Sirius felt like he needed to be perfectly cool every second of the day. He needed to be absolutely the number one dream guy girls talked about….otherwise Bella might forget about him.

And then it happened. In this very room, that very day, Arabella asked him out…sort of. And he agreed. But then those stupid Quidditch guys came and ruined it all. Arabella was one thing but Quidittch was another. That needed to be his first priority. And so without thinking at all what he was saying, Sirius decided to up and tell them he would definitely be at their party, and basically dumped Arabella then and there.

Sirius had sort of expected a dramatic uproar, since that was the type of girl Bella was. But instead, she had quickly thrown her things in her book bag, and walked swiftly out of the classroom, that horrible hurt look never leaving her face. Really thinking about it, it was worse than confronting him and making a scene. It was worse because it made him feel sooooooooooooo freaaaakkkkkiiiinnnnnnn baaaadddddddd.

"Bomb," Sirius finally said, sighing. "I gotta jump," he said, grabbing his books and without another word, bolting out the door and down the stairs.

When he reached the bottom, Sirius felt a sudden vibration in his pocket and a familiar sound started to ring out of his jeans' pocket. _Siriussssss. Siriussssss. Pick up the phoneeeee………..! _

Fumbling for his phone, he got it in his hands and saw James' face smiling up at home. Sirius rolled his eyes and answered the call. "Yo,"

"Sirius," James said, not bothering to say hello. "Dude, something just weird happened,"

"What?" he asked, curious.

"Arabella just ran in here a few minutes ago crying. But she saw me and ran to the Girls Dormitories before I could say anything. Do you know what happened?"

Sirius cursed under his breath. He made her _cry_?! Great. Just great.

"Uhhhh….." Sirius groaned, hesitant to tell the truth. Oh, what the heck. It was James. "Ugh, holy crap," he said warily. "I feel so bad,"

"Dude, what happened?"

"She asked me out and I said yes….but then those stupid Quidditch guys came ranting about some party the same day. I don't know why I did, but I said I would come. And then before I know it, she runs out of the class room. I was so stupid."

"Dang,"

"I know,"

"Well this definitely marks a new era," James said with an old-english accent.

"What the crap are you talking about?" Sirius asked, exasperated.

"I thought you were the love doctor Sirius! Looks like love life isn't so easy, huh?" he snickered.

Sirius groaned. "Aww, man you're right. She's making me crazy,"

"Hold up," James said curiously. "Does this mean you like Arabella?"

"Hmmmm……I don't know," Sirius said sarcastically. "……pretty much! I mean, I've only liked her since first year!!!"

"Whoa. Well why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you out."

"Cause I'M THE LOVE DOCTOR. NOT **YOU**_**!**_"

James laughed. "Okay, okay. Well you and I are gonna have to sort this Arabella thing out, then."

"I know," Sirius sighed.

"Kay see ya,"

"Later."


	5. Chapter Five Sneak Peek

Hey everyone first let me just say that I am very very very very sorry for not writing in such a long time! It was way easier in the summer when I didn't have school and sports and activities! Let me know if I should keep writing on a regular basis…I think I could be able to put a new chapter in every week if I tried hard. So R&R and I'll see what I can do!

Chapter Five Sneak Peek….

"Kay see ya," James snapped his phone shut with a snap, an amused look on his face, and turned to grin slyly at Arabella. "I told you so," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the greatest of moods. First, the guy of her dreams blew off their study date for a stupid party, and now she learned, thanks to the help of James, that he liked her, even though he had just cancelled her plans.

Well, that makes sense.

Actually it didn't make sense at all. Sirius, who called himself the "love doctor", was obviously not as experienced with love life that he said he was. It was getting pretty annoying too. Maybe she should just move on to another guy. Oh wait…..she couldn't. Sirius was the guy for her.

"He's liked you forever," James said when he saw her distraught face. "So now you two can go out. No big deal,"

"But it is a big deal, James," she sighed tossing aside her straightened, silky bob away from her face. "I just wish he would be mature. If he really liked me, he wouldn't blow me off like that. If he really, really liked me, he would have asked me out a long time ago."

"It's not his fault," James frowned, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with her. "You just sort of make him go…crazy I guess,"

She shrugged, realizing that probably made sense. She was fabulous, after all.

"Well then what are we going to do?"

James smirked and crossed his muscular arms behind his back. "Just leave it to me," he winked at her.

"No," Arabella stood up from the Common Room couch, a very determined look on her face. "I'll handle this,"


	6. Erin Glenhall sends an Ugly Warning

Chapter Five –

"Kay see ya," James snapped his phone shut with a snap, an amused look on his face, and turned to grin slyly at Arabella. "I told you so," he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the greatest of moods. First, the guy of her dreams blew off their study date for a stupid party, and now she learned, thanks to the help of James, that he liked her, even though he had just cancelled her plans.

Well, that makes sense.

Actually it didn't make sense at all. Sirius, who called himself the "love doctor", was obviously not as experienced with love life that he said he was. It was getting pretty annoying too. Maybe she should just move on to another guy. Oh wait…..she couldn't. Sirius was the guy for her.

"He's liked you forever," James said when he saw her distraught face. "So now you two can go out. No big deal,"

"But it is a big deal, James," she sighed tossing aside her straightened, silky bob away from her face. "I just wish he would be mature. If he really liked me, he wouldn't blow me off like that. If he really, really liked me, he would have asked me out a long time ago."

"It's not his fault," James frowned, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with her. "You just sort of make him go…crazy I guess,"

She shrugged, realizing that probably made sense. She was fabulous, after all.

"Well then what are we going to do?"

James smirked and crossed his muscular arms behind his back. "Just leave it to me," he winked at her.

"No," Arabella stood up from the Common Room couch, a very determined look on her face. "I'll handle this,"

***

Arabella sat down at her desk as gracefully as possible, not wanting to wrinkle her new pretty skirt. Charms Class was supposed to start in five minutes, and students were beginning to pile into the classroom. She was going to sit next to Lily, but her best friend had decided to sit next to that slime ball Severus Snape. How could she even think of that creep as a friend?

_Whatever_, she thought as she pulled out her books.

Suddenly there was a scream of giggles and girly voices as a horde of girls trampled into the classroom in their three-inch high heels and pink clothing. Bella rolled her eyes. These dumb blondes seriously needed some fashion sense. It was _fall_, for crying out loud. Not spring! And besides, wearing three-inch death traps were totally overrated.

To Arabella's dismay, she saw that these annoying dumb blondes were giggling and screaming for a good reason. In the middle of their little circle was Sirius Black.

_What_?! She blinked, to see if she was seeing things. Sirius was definitely _not _in this class before. He must have asked for a schedule change. As stupid as it might sound, Bella sort of hoped Sirius had switched into this class to be with her. But, of course, she immediately realized that was stupid.

As much as Sirius loved to get attention, Arabella could tell he was very uncomfortable. He was standing stiffly and wincing when they would flirtatiously run their hands through his hair or playfully slap his cheek. He actually grabbed one of their hands and put it down again from being stroked.

"OMG, Sirius," The main dumb blonde said, whom Arabella had come to know her name was Shartay. "I am SO glad you switched classes. Now you can be with _me_!"

Sirius' eyes widened fearfully and he cleared his throat. "Um, yeah," he said shakily, tugging at his tie.

Shartay giggled and propped her spiked foot up behind her. What a loser.

"OMG, Sirius," she said again, grabbing something from Sirius' cheek. "Look! It's an eyelash! Now you can make a wish," she fluttered her eyelashes and cocked her head.

"OMG," Dumb Blonde #2 said. "I totally know what you should wish for!" she cried, clapping her hands.

"OMG," Shartay gasped. "What?!"

"OMG," Dumb Blonde #2 left her mouth gaping for ten seconds less necessary. "He should totally wish for a new eyelash!!!!"

Everyone, that was watching, even including Sirius, rolled their eyes at that one. Some boys on the other side of the room snickered.

"OMG," Shartay said for what seemed like the one hundredth time. "You are sooo smart!"

The Dumb Blondes and Sirius finally made haste to find their seats when they saw Professor Flitwick walk into the classroom. The girls saw Arabella and ran to the other side of the room to sit, as if to be as far away as possible from her. "Sirius!" they cried. "Come over here!"

Sirius frowned and looked around the classroom for another place to sit, obviously not wanting to be surrounded by the giggling flock of girls any longer. His blue eyes swept across the classroom, lastly stalling on Arabella. She blushed and turned away. As did he.

"Hello class," Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Blah, blah, blah…."

Arabella sighed. She definitely did not feel like listening to Flitwick's annoying squeal for an hour, especially when Sirius was in the room. Even though she was slightly distraught about things between her and Sirius, he still got her distracted. From the corner of her eye she saw him scratching something down on a piece of parchment. What did it say?

The class ended sooner than Bella expected. She took longer than necessary to put her books back into her bag; stalling. Peeking at the other side of the room, she saw Sirius doing the same thing. Did he want to talk to her? Or were they going to ignore each other again? Should she walk out first? Or should he?

"Sirius," Shartay whined. "Come on! Walk with me to my dorm," she twisted her annoyingly blonde and shiny ponytail.

"Um, sorry," Sirius winced. "Can't,"

"Well," the Dumb Blonde pouted. "Fine then," and she stormed out of the room.

Arabella uncomfortably toyed with the strap of her book bag and then looked down at her shoes. Then she glanced up at Sirius and saw him glance up at her also at the same time. They started to walk out of the classroom, but it wasn't until Sirius started walking in the same pace that she realized he wanted to talk.

"Hey," Sirius said.

"Hey," Arabella replied softly.

"So,"

"So,"

Sirius sighed, looking flustered. "Look," he said. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened,"

She shrugged.

"I was actually kind of looking forward to studying with you…and I still don't know why I agreed to going to that dumb party. I guess I just had like a black out or something. It happens a lot. In fact, I'm actually pretty stupid," he confessed.

Arabella cracked a wry smile. "No you're not,"

Sirius swung open the door to the pathway to the Gryffindor Common Room, and laughed in spite of himself. "I have to be pretty stupid if I have weird black outs that make me lose my mind!"

He was quiet for a second and then smiled wryly. "But the real reason I know why I'm stupid is because when this amazing girl that I've been thinking about forever finally asked me out….I turned her down."

Arabella stopped walking, surprised. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. "I-I,"

"Arabella!"

Jessica suddenly appeared next to her, jumping up and down and clutching her arm, not realizing whatsoever that Arabella and Sirius were having a serious moment. "You WILL NOT believe what just happened! James plastered a giant banner on the Gryffindor Common Room hall that says 'I LOVE LILY EVANS!'! Lily's tried to take it off but he obviously put a permanent-sticking spell on the poster," she cackled. "Lily is soooo mad!"

Arabella blinked several times, realizing she had to respond. "Oh. Oh! I'll have to go check it out,"

"Yes," Jessica laughed, her eyes wide. "You will!" and she began to tug Bella along.

Looking behind her, Bella glanced back at Sirius one last time only to see he had already left.

***

Later on, Arabella was walking down the hall, a little in a daze. This is what she wanted right? Sirius to confess his undenying love to her? And he looked so cute….

"Hey, Arabella," an annoyingly perfect voice said to the right of her.

Bella winced and turned to see the infamous Erin Glenhall, her arch nemesis and competitor since first year. They were both civilized with each other, however ever since they fought against each other for the Hogwarts Hottest Babes List Ball, they had always secretly hated each other. Erin had many feats. She could charm everyone with her cute laugh and sparkly white smile, but really she was a little evil girl. Erin was maddeningly beautiful – with shiny brunette hair and unnatural blonde highlights (although she claimed she had never dyed her hair in her life), brown eyes coated with long thick lashes, and tan skin all year long (which Arabella highly suspected to be a fake, as well).

"Hello Erin," Bella forced a tight smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she giggled. "and you?"


End file.
